


Mr. Prince

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Getting Together, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, teacher! roman sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman always thought of himself as a good man, a good mentor.but as his favorite seniors plead for some rather inappropriate attention will he be able to find it in himself to say no?(*cough* no he won't, let's be real *cough*)contains: Remrom and slightly underage characters (17 y.o. but will turn eighteen in a month or two) having sex with 25-year-old Romanwritten by: Christmas💚💔
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 44
Kudos: 117
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look, I am well aware that this is like morally wrong or whatever but I'm trying to work through some personal shit and teachers are kinda hot so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry?  
> if i missed any warnings please tell me

Roman Prince, believe it or not, was a pretty good teacher. He taught creative writing at the high school and that was considered an elective which meant that he rarely felt like he truly had to grade on _quality_ of work and usually would give kids at least a C for turning things in and an A if it seemed like they tried.

He knew which students cared to improve their writing and for that group, he would hand back their work with sticky notes attached explaining possible ways to improve but beyond that his class was very easy to pass. He remembered that high school was hell what with the pressure to succeed and the weekly broken heart drama, and he wasn’t gonna make it any worse for these kids.

He was easy-going, let them use their phones, sleep, talk, he let them curse, he himself cursed sometimes because frankly, he was teaching high schoolers not preschoolers. He was only twenty-five and not so far removed from his high school years to forget what it felt like to be that age.

As long as he got some work back based on each of the twice-weekly prompts everything was fine.

The only other rule of the classroom was don’t do anything that could make Mr. Prince lose his job. So if they were being observed by the administration, try to act normal. Don’t actively smoke pot or make out in his class. Basic stuff.

But of course today, two days before winter break his favorite seniors caused problems.

They were his lunch group. He had them for the class right before lunch and the five of them stayed and ate in the classroom most days. He knew that the five of them were dating because one of them was his little cousin Remus and he talked nonstop about his four ‘wonderful, amazing, sexy, so-sweet’ boyfriends. Roman listened patiently most of the time but when Remus started telling him about one time that one of them blew him, Roman noped out of there fast.

But for the most part, they kept it appropriate at school beyond the occasional flirtation or brief kiss. But today was different.

It started with Patton. He was wearing a shorter skirt than usual and as Roman held open the classroom door for the class to file in Patton was the last in line. Roman was about to walk in but had to stop short as Patton dropped his notebook. Patton let out a small surprised noise and bent at the waist to retrieve it. Roman caught a flash of light blue silk panties before he averted his eyes. 

Patton stood up and shot him a smile, “Sorry sir!” then Patton skipped off to his seat. He decided not to dress code the boy.

Roman shook his head and went to his desk, “Alright everyone I’d like you guys to all to write something that includes the idea of something that gets worse the more frequently you discuss it. Make it whatever you want but make it good because this is your project for over the break.”

Roman tried to stop the image of Patton bent over like that from popping into his head. That was wildly inappropriate. He did his best to put the incident from his mind

***

At lunch, things got weirder.

Roman had gone to the teacher’s lounge to grab his lunch out of the fridge, leaving the boys in his classroom. When he returned he saw Janus pressing Logan against the wall in a heated kiss. The other sat rapt, their eyes locked on the two.

Roman was shocked. They _never_ acted like that at school, they had always been really well behaved. 

Roman cleared his throat, “Excuse me, but could we not give stock to the rumors that I let children get away with anything they want?”

Logan broke away not even looking surprised to see him, “My apologies.”

“That’s alright, just don’t make a habit okay? Also uh Patton if I may have a word?” Roman said crooking his finger at the other boy.

Patton bounced toward him, “What’s up?” He stopped about two feet away from Roman.

“Just a.. friendly tip from one skirt wearer to another? You might consider bending at the knee when you need to get something off the floor.”

“Oh…” Patton said slowly and seemed to be thinking, “Yeah sorry, sir. I suppose I must have flashed you a little earlier. Do you mean like this?”

Patton dropped to his knees in front of Roman so fast that his knee made a thud sound against the linoleum of the floor. 

“Patton, careful your knees!” Roman gasped, he took a knee next to him and urged him to sit down so Roman could examine the potential injury, “You shouldn’t just drop like that, you might hurt yourself.”

“Don’t worry sir I’m used to it,” Patton said with a sweet smile. 

Roman felt his stomach drop, “Be that as it may, head down to the nurses’ office to get an ice pack if you need one.”

The sexual implications of Patton dropping to his knees in front of him were not lost on him but he chose to file that away under thoughts that he would pretend not to have had.

“Mr. Prince?” Logan said approaching as Roman stood up.

“Yes?”

“May I request your assistance with an assignment?”

“What subject?” Roman asked, making his way back to his desk.

“French. I am under the understanding that you are fluent, is that correct?”

“Oui, Je parle beau francais,” Roman agreed rather cockily.

“I’m sorry what?” Logan blinked at him, confused.

“Yes, I speak beautiful french,” Roman translate patiently. He was surprised Logan didn’t know that much with how far into the year it was.

“Oh… I’m afraid I’ve fallen rather behind and we have a speaking test coming up for our midterm. Would you assist me?”

Roman winced, “Honestly Logan you probably need more than a single lunchtime’s worth of one-on-one practice.”

“Oh how bout I bring him over for our study session tonight, Ro?” Remus said cheerfully. His clothes were askew and his neck was covered in small bruises. His face was flushed. When had that happened? Roman swallowed thickly. 

What was he saying? Oh right, their Thursday study session. Last one before the break.

“‘Course Ree, bring whoever you like, we were just gonna hang out tonight anyway.”

Logan smiled politely, “Lovely, Thank you, sir.”

“Ro, you okay? Your face is all red,” Remus put one hand on the desk and leaned across to feel Roman’s forehead. The completely not-weather-appropriate loose tank top he was wearing gave Roman a clear view of his chest as it fell forward. The marks continued further down his torso.

Roman shot up from his chair backing away, “Yes I just realized how warm it is in here.”

Virgil pulled a face from his spot on a table in the room, “Prince, it’s literally icy in here. What are you talking about?”

Roman didn’t really know.

***

Remus ended bringing all five boys to his house. Patton came in carrying bags of groceries insisting upon cooking dinner for all of them. Roman tried to insist it wasn’t necessary but Patton wouldn’t hear it. 

Janus joined Patton in the kitchen. Virgil and remus went and sat at the dining room table. The house had a pretty open floor plan so Roman was able to keep an eye on all of them as he and Logan sat down on the couch to work. He began helping Logan through some basic verb conjugations. Logan’s arm kept brushing his as they both leaned over the textbook. Why did he notice that? What was up with him today?

“What about this verb, ‘aimer’?” Logan asked pointed to the page.

“It means ‘to like’. ‘J’aime’ I like, ‘tu aimes’ you like, ‘nous aimons’ we like.”

“Ah so if I wished to tell someone I was romantically attracted to them or I ‘liked’ them I could say ‘Je t’aime’?” Logan was looking at him and Roman realized they were probably sitting too close. 

He knew he should back away but he felt frozen in place.

Roman cleared his throat, looking away, “No but I understand your confusion. ‘Je t’aime’ means ‘I love you’ which is a bit more than a crush. If you want to tell them you have a crush you would say ‘J'ai le béguin pour toi.’”

“J'ai le béguin pour toi,” Logan repeated seriously.

“Exactly, you got it!” Roman, nudged Logan playfully with his shoulder and immediately regretted it. That was too much, too familiar. But Logan didn’t move away.

“How would you say ‘I like you too’?” Logan asked, his gaze was focused on Roman and his tone was soft.

Roman couldn’t look away this time.

“J'ai le béguin pour toi aussi,” He replied quietly with the translation.

“And how,” Logan had leaned closer, “would you say ‘kiss me’?”

“Embrasse Moi,” Roman breathed. He wasn’t sure what was happening.

Logan nodded slowly taking in the information and Roman knew he should be backing up, moving away but then those words fell from Logan’s lips.

“Embrasse moi, monsieur?” Logan requested softly. Next thing Roman knew he was kissing Logan. Logan kissed back sensually, his tongue lightly brushing Roman’s lips, his tongue, his palette. Roman responded in kind, breathing in the paper and coffee smell. The other man moaned softly into the kiss pressing forward. 

No, not the other ‘man’, the _boy_. He was seventeen. Roman broke away and literally tripped over the coffee table to put some distance between the two of them. What had he just done? _Oh god what had he just done? ___

__A wolf whistle sounded from one of the others._ _

__“Oh my god, Logan I’m so sorry,” He said feeling the panic well in his chest, he started mumbling under his breath, “Oh god I can’t believe I just did that. Why did I just do that? What the fuck, what the fuck.” he was sat on the floor in front of the tv, where he landed after tripping._ _

__“I asked you to do it,” Logan said with a smile as if this was some sort of joke, “And may I just say, I’m glad I did.”_ _

__“But I shouldn’t have done it,” ROman moaned, curling into a ball on the floor._ _

__“Hey, Prince, chill out we just won’t tell anyone,” Virgil said, from right next to him. Roman was unsure when he had approached, “We aren’t gonna make you lose your job or anything.”_ _

__“You… you won’t?” Roman asked looking up._ _

__“Nah your our favorite teacher, we don’t want you in trouble.”_ _

__That was almost worse, it was worse that they weren’t bothered because Roman was horrible and he had crossed the line. God, he had kissed their boyfriend!_ _

__“In fact,” Virgil said causally, “if you wanted to kiss a few more of us that’d be more than fine…”_ _

__Roman sat up straight, jerking away from Virgil’s hand on his shoulder, “What?!”_ _

__They all were looking at him, “No, I can’t your my students!”_ _

__“Just one kiss? Please?” Virgil asked, his voice sounded soft. The smirk on his face belied the tone._ _

__Roman felt his stomach drop at Virgil’s words._ _

__“I… you want this??”_ _

__“God yes,” Virgil said._ _

__“And- and you wouldn’t…?”_ _

__“Tell anyone outside this? Never,” He promised_ _

__Virgil was gorgeous… Oh God, that didn’t matter Virgil was off-limits completely he shouldn’t be thinking shit like that._ _

__“If we did this it could only be a kiss,” Roman found himself saying as if agreeing was even vaguely a possibility, “no flirting after this, no relationship. Being with someone my age could be bad for you. This would just be a kiss, understand?”_ _

__Virgil let out a low chuckle, “Yes, Mr. prince.”_ _

__Roman frowned, “You should call me roman just for now. It would be strange to call me something so… formal.”_ _

__He couldn’t believe this, god when did he become this person?_ _

__“So… is that a yes, _Roman_?” Virgil said a smirk growing on his face. Roman’s breath caught at the sound of his name on Virgil’s lips._ _

__‘I’m not attracted to them,’ Roman told himself, ‘I’m just satisfying their curiosity so we can all move on with our lives. That’s all. Harmless experiment.’_ _

__“Yes,” Roman agreed._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally gave into the impulse to post chapter two already so here ya go

“Yay!” Patton exclaimed clapping his hands.

“Okay, which of my boyfriends would you like to kiss first?” Logan asked.

Roman’s eyes drifted between Patton, Virgil, and Janus.

“Um, whoever is most comfort-”

“Roman we are all perfectly comfortable,” Logan interrupted him, “Now we are attending to your comfort level. Whoever you feel most comfortable with is who you should start with.”

“My comfort?”

Logan rolled his eyes, “Yes believe it or not consent goes both ways.”

“No, I know that just…” He wanted to be careful. If he hurt any one of them he wouldn’t forgive himself.

“Do all three of you want to?” Roman asked, looking again from Janus to Patton to Virgil.

“All four of us actually,” A voice said and Roman froze as he looked to his cousin.

“Ree?”

Remus shot him a wink, “You heard me.”

Roman blinked at him unable to think much less form words.

Remus slowly deflated, “Of course you don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“No no I want t-” Roman stopped as he heard the words leave his mouth, “Fuck I’m a monster.” 

And with that, he collapsed flat on the floor.

That was his cousin, these were his students, Logan and Remus were seventeen. 

“Roman do you know hat tomorrow is?” Remus asked.

Roman frowned, “Friday?”

“No the date.”

“Erm, the twentieth?” Roman sat up sharply, “Shit it’s you’re birthday. I completely blanked, I have to get you a present.”

“Ooooor you could kiss me at midnight? Ya know if it makes you feel better to wait.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that we are literally cousins,” Roman dragged a hand down his face, “Plus you have to go home before then. I Can’t kiss you, Ree, c’mon”

“Fine,” Remus said, sounding defeated grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, “Hope you all have fun.” He stood up and started walking toward the door.

Roman shot to his feet and ran after him, he caught Remus’s arm as he reached for the doorknob, “Ree wait.”

“What?” Remus snapped.

“Don’t go.”

“Why not? You obviously think I’m gross for suggesting that and I don’t wanna make this awkward-”

Roman, without having thought about doing it, pressed a brief chaste kiss to Remus’s mouth. He pulled back and took in Remus’s wide eyes and surprised look.

“You’re not gross. Don’t go.”

“I- yeah okay.”

He guided Remus back to the living room by his hand but released when they arrived.

Roman froze as his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and it was Aunt Juliet calling, fuck fuck fuck.

“Your mom knows!” Roman whispered, panicked. Roman knew that didn’t make sense but c’mon you kiss your cousin and literal seconds later his mom calls you?? What the fuck???

Remus’s eyebrows drew together, “Answer, keep your cool there’s no way she knows. Everyone quiet, turn it on speaker so we can all hear.”

“H-hello?” Roman answered.

“Hello, Roman is Remus and his friends with you?”

“Yes,” Roman managed.

“I’m afraid I have to ask a rather large favor of you.”

“What?”

“Your Uncle Adrien’s mother is sick and she was just hospitalized, we need to go up to take care of her for a few weeks, but we’d rather Remus stay in town since she’s still a homophobic bitch so would you mind Remus staying with you until we get back, I can Venmo you some money for like food and shampoo, I swear the way goes through it you’d think he was drinking it.”

“God that sucks. Of course, I’ll take care of him, auntie. Good luck. Will you guys be out of town for Christmas?”

“Yea but we left some gifts for Remus at the house, and you have a key so if you just want to pick them up and give him them from us at Christmas? Thank you so much, Roman.”

“Its no trouble. He’s a good kid, I’ll let him know, bye.”

“Okay, goodbye.” She hung up

“A good kid?” Remus scrunched his nose.

“What was I supposed to say?” Roman demanded, “Oh yeah I don’t mind at all he had the softest lips so this should be fun?”

“Don’t let remus fool you he likes being a good boy,” Janus commented casually.

Remus cackled.

“So I take it this means the birthday sleepover is canceled?” Virgil said the disappointment obvious in his voice.

“What?” Roman asked.

“We were all gonna have a sleepover at Ree’s place for his birthday,” Patton explained.

“Oh… well… If your parents are okay with it you can… you can all stay if you want?” Roman knew he was gonna regret that.

“My mother does not care what I do,” logan said, adjusting his tie.

“I don’t live with mine,” Virgil shrugged.

Patton spoke next, “I’m an adult so my parents don’t care what I do as long as I warn them if I’m not gonna be there for dinner which I already did.”

Janus huffed, “Well fuck all of you with your freedom, please excuse me while I go ask the assholes I live with.”

Roman knew Janus’s relationship with his parents was uh… not the greatest. He worried about him often.

“Romaaaaaan,” Remus said batting his eyelashes and Roman could already feel his stomach sinking as he realized that whatever Remus was about to ask for he would say yes.

“What?”

“Will you kiss me again?”

Roman sighed softly, and he found himself pressing his forehead to Remus’s, “Maybe later after I follow through on my promise to the others.”

“I can stay,” Janus said, returning.

“Really?!” Patton exclaimed.

Janus rolled his eyes playfully, “Yes, sunflower. You all aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”

“We would not want to,” Logan replied with a grimace.

“Aww did I miss the remus kiss,” Janus complained as he caught sight of Remus and Roman with their foreheads together.

“No apparently we all did when Roman chased him into the hall,” Virgil frowned.

“Damn,” Janus said, “I was looking forward to that.”

“Janus?” Roman found himself saying, pulling away from remus and turning to look at the aforementioned person.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to…” He trailed off hoping he would get the picture.

Janus looked at him expectantly and Roman realized he was gonna make him ask.

Roman sigh and rushed out the words, “May I kiss you?”

Janus smirked, “Please do.”

Janus strode forward, gripped his chin, and pulled him into a rough, biting kiss. He pressed Roman backward into Remus’s chest. Roman gasped, as Remus’s arms caught him and Janus pressed impossibly closer.

Roman felt his cock twitch slightly at the feel of being trapped between the two of them and he broke away. No stop that wasn’t what this was about. He was just supposed to kiss them each once (or in Remus’s case twice since he didn’t get a proper kiss at first). Then it would be done. This wasn’t for him.

“Well, that was… well!” Roman cleared his throat, feeling his face heat up.

“Aww look at you all confused and stumbling over your words,” Janus booped his nose and walked away.

Roman pulled gently away from Remus to sit at the table and hide his shaking legs. What was he doing?


	3. Chapter 3

“Look I-” Roman began as he sat at the dining room table trying to get his reactions under control

“Yes yes, I know you don’t find any of us even the slightest bit attractive,” Janus said easily, and for just a moment Roman was pleased that he had been clear as to his feelings on all this, “which is why you agreed to kiss us despite us giving you the option not to.”

Roman sighed, dropping his head int his hands, elbow on his knees. He stared at the floor, trying to squash down the tidal wave of emotion from all of this that threatened to overtake him.

“Fine yes, your- your all attractive but there’s also the problem of you all being my students. Our relationship is supposed to be completely platonic, and Logan is a minor for god knows how much longer.”

“My birthday is mid- January,” Logan supplied and Roman wasn’t sure if that information made him feel better or worse. 

“I have a lot of reasons why I shouldn’t do this. I need everyone to not get too invested...”

‘Including me.’ He added mentally.

Patton set down the spoon he was stirring with and strolled over to Roman, crouching in front of him. The motion made his skirt slide further up his thighs revealing gorgeous pale skin and Roman had to force himself to focus as Patton started speaking, “Then how bout just tonight?”

“Huh?” Roman said, somewhat helplessly.

“Just for tonight, we pretend to be together. We have our fun, everyone gets it out of their systems, and when we wake up in the morning we’re not together anymore. And if we decide that we really liked it we can all get together after we graduate.”

The others all nodded but none of them seemed the slightest bit surprised by this suggestion.

“I’m beginning to get the feeling that you all planned this,” Roman sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Je parle très bien le français. J'avais juste besoin d'une excuse pour obtenir de l'aide de ta part,” Logan said confirming his suspicions. Roman really shouldn’t have been surprised.

“We did but it was supposed to be a long term plan, we didn’t expect you to actually kiss Logan tonight we were just gonna start flirting,” Virgil explained, “This suggestion wasn’t supposed to come until March. This is good too though.”

“Great so I’m a worse person than you thought I was,” Roman laughed mirthlessly he sat up so he could see the others.

“If you’re simply going to keep berating yourself for this and feeling guilty, then it stops here,” Janus said sharply, “We like you, Roman. We know you’re our teacher and we’re okay with that. We know you’re older than us and thats alright. We also are perfectly aware that this specific set of circumstances sometimes leads to a power imbalance but you’re a good man and we trust you. You don’t have to protect us from ourselves.”

Of course, they knew the risks. They were smart. And most importantly _they_ approached _him_. So what if he kissed them each a few times? He wasn’t going to date them long term, they all knew that so… no one would get hurt.

“Let’s… let’s do it. The tonight thing.”

Patton beamed so beautifully it made Roman’s heartache and he leaned forward placing his hands on Roman’s knees, “Then… do you mind if I kiss my boyfriend now?”

Roman’s head was spinning as he nodded. Than Patton stood and simply sat down in Roman’s lap and kissed him. Roman’s hands landed on Patton’s face and his thigh as Patton dropped a series of gentle chaste kisses to his mouth, giggling as he pulled back. He could feel the softness of Patton’s ass under the skirt on him. God Roman head out of the gutter c’mon. 

In a desperate attempt to ignore the feeling, Roman leaned forward wanting to deepen the kiss. And Patton let him for just a moment before pulling back and dropping one last kiss to his cheek and retreating back to the kitchen with a laugh.

“You all are going to kill me,” Roman said, under his breath.

He looked up at Virgil hopefully.

Virgil gave him a knowing look, “Nope dinner first then maybe you get a kiss.”

“Fair,” Roman agreed. 

So he sat patiently as Patton finished cooking and served up plates of homemade chicken stripes and oven-baked fries. Roman wished he had the cooking skills for this because it was delicious.

“Okay because communication is important we’re doing it now,” Virgil said fiddling with his hoodie strings, “Since theoretically, we are dating tonight who’s open to being kissed again or multiple more times by any member of the group?”

The others all raised their hands and Roman realized that this must be something they do often. Took quick survey’s through hand-raising. He supposed it would speed things along sometimes when a ‘couple’ consists of five wildly different individuals. Roman raised his hand too, self-control finally crumpling fully.

“Cool, now is anyone interested in going further than kissing?”

Roman froze. He watched as everyone except himself and Logan raised their hands.

“Lo, not up for it tonight?” Virgil asked.

Logan nodded, “Quite, however, I would have no qualms with watching or helping I simply don’t want to be on the receiving end…” He frowned thoughtfully, “That may be subject to change.”

“Gotcha, keep us posted

Virgil turned his gaze on roman and misinterpreted his panic, “It’s okay if you don’t want to, it’s also okay if you don’t want it to happen in your house.”

“I uh- I…”

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see remus with the smallest hint of a smile, he knew what Roman was thinking because they had known each other forever, “Its also okay if you _do_ want to. No shame for finding consenting adults sexually attractive.”

“You aren’t an adult yet,” Roman pointed out.

“Well fine then we wait till midnight when I’m legal,” Remus grinned.

“You and I won’t _ever_ be legal, Ree. Breaking news there’s a law against…” Roman trailed off.

“Incest?” Remus said far too cheerfully.

He sighed, “Yeah.”

“I’ve thought of that and technically it’s okay because my dad had me with another person before getting with my mom, making her technically my stepmom, and legally speaking I’m pretty sure it’s okay.”

“Regardless it’s okay to not want to have sex with any of us,” Virgil cut in.

Roman thought back to Patton and that damnable skirt of his, thought back to the sensation of Janus and Remus pressed against his front and back, imagined what Virgil or Logan might sound like as he moaned.

“I- I really want to,” He admitted because god did he. He would just have to trust them not to send him to jail or make him lose his job.

“Excellent,” Virgil grinned, “So… who wants to play with our handsome Prince first?”

Roman’s breath caught, why was he the focus?

“Oh I would,” Janus sat forward with a smirk that made roman shiver, “That is, if you don’t mind.”

“No that sounds great,” Roman said, trying to breathe.

“First things first though, I still haven’t gotten my kiss,” Virgil practically purred and Roman couldn’t hide the smile that hit his face at that moment. He could feel a tugging in the back of his mind reminding him not to get too attached. Don’t catch feelings, Roman.

“Do you think you can come over here for me?” Virgil asked.

And Roman, quite embarrassingly found himself standing at the request without even trying to make Virgil try a little harder.

As he approached Virgil stood up and grabbed his bright red tie, wrapping it around his hand in a tight grip drawing Roman closer. Virgil was shorter than him but his eyes were commanding.

“Aww baby your trembling,” Virgil grinned, “I’ve daydreamed about doing this before, grabbing your tie.”

And he finally pulled Roman down into a kiss that could only be described as… indulgent. Virgil didn’t seem to have a goal in mind, kissing wasn’t an activity to be rushed in order to get to other activities it was a pleasure all its own and Virgil treated it as such. It felt like letting chocolate melt in your mouth, sweet, slow, smooth.

Eventually Virgil pulled back.

“Your an even better kisser than I expected,” Virgil murmured before releasing the tie.

Roman felt another body press against his back. And he felt his eyes flutter shut at the touch.

“Hi pretty,” Janus’s lips brushed his ear and roman leaned back into him.

“Stop,” A voice spoke and Roman froze.

It was Logan.

“Communicate,” Logan reminded them, “Tell each other your Intentions.”

Roman’s head slumped forward, “Dear lord none of you should have to tell me that.”

“Hey it’s okay, you just needed a reminder,” Janus told him, “Can I tell you what I really wanna do?”

“Mmhmm,” Roman hummed out.

“I want to bend you over this table right here in front of everyone. But I’m open to ideas, what would you like?”

“That,” Roman said quickly as he felt Janus roll his hips against his ass, “Let’s do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that there's not been smut yet! But i gotta let roman get over all his guilt first ya know?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so quick warning  
> there's some self-image issues but they get resolved before the end of the chapter

“You’re very pretty you know,” Janus purred as he pressed himself to ROman’s back, undid Roman’s tie, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Uhm th-thank you,” Roman said not sure how to react to that. He really wasn’t particularly pretty but if it was what Janus liked... alright?

“I mean it. Just look at this adorable flush. And Virgil’s right you are shaking, that’s sweet.”

That was a bit much even if Janus had strange likes. He wasn’t really that desirable? Like he was… Okay. Not ugly really but nothing to get excited over. The shirt slipped off of his shoulders and Janus’s mouth was mercifully occupied, sucking a mark into Roman’s neck.

This, _this_ was nice. No false words. Just the heat of Janus’s mouth on his skin. Roman could almost push the question out of his mind that had been slowly forming since that moment Virgil asked him to kiss all of them. 

‘Why me?’

Roman didn’t notice they were moving until he felt the table at his front. Janus’s hand trailed over the soft flesh of his stomach. Roman was by no mean well-muscled but he tried to take good care of himself in spite of his best efforts with his diet and exercise he was still… _squishy_. 

“Handsome prince,” Janus continued, with a groan and a roll of his hips. They all were looking at him, “So good.”

“Stop!” Roman gasped. And Janus stilled for just a moment, seemingly frozen then he was off of Roman in a second.

Roman grabbed his shirt off the floor and clutched it to his chest as he bolted from the room.

“Ro?” a voice called from behind him but he didn’t stop till he was in his office, panting, back against the locked door. He could hear the noise of a group making their way down the hall.

There was the sound of bickering voices for a moment before a knock sounded.

“Roman it’s me.”

“Hey, Remus.”

He was well aware of how stupid this was. He had agreed to do something and not even two full minutes later panicked, made poor Janus stop, and ran down the hall to lock himself into his office? What the hell Roman??

“Can I come in?”

“Not yet, hold on.”

Roman slid on the shirt and buttoned it back up. He still felt naked and so he grabbed the only jacket he had in here which happened to be a rumpled suit jacket so he put that on. He took a few breaths to get the panic in his voice back under control.

“Only you,” Roman said through the door.

“Okay, only me,” Remus agreed.

Roman unlocked the door and opened it just enough to let remus in while hiding as much of his body as he could from the others in the hall.

As soon as Remus was through he shut the door as gently as he could without giving away his anxiety.

“Ro, what happened?”

“Nothing just decided to stop,” Roman crossed his arms still feeling exposed. He didn’t meet Remus’s eyes.

“Okay you don’t have to give an explanation, but you don’t have to hide out in here. You coulda just said stop and we coulda changed to fuckin playin’ Parcheesi or somethin’. Or cuddles? Or just back to kissing. Anything you like…”

“I- I _did_ like that. It _felt_ good I just…” Roman trailed off.

“Why are you guys doing this?” Roman asked quietly.

“Might be because we like you?”

“Yeah but that doesn’t- it’s not… argh!” Roman growled as he couldn’t get his brain and mouth to cooperate.

“It’s not?” Remus prompted surprisingly gently.

“It doesn’t make sense!” Roman finally burst out, “You’re all gorgeous and talented and sweet and- and young. I’m not even one of those. I don’t know why the fuck you’re interested in me. It doesn’t make sense. When it was just kissing I assume you were all just curious about older men! But sex is different and Janus just saying all that stuff! Why would he say-? I don’t understand. You all have A’s in my class you don’t have to do this?”

“Goddamn Ro I figured you were insecure but this is bordering on delusional,” Remus said plopping himself down in roman’s office chair, “You are All of those things. You are so hot and your writing is like reading what the wind feels like and you don’t get to play knight in shining armor for everyone in distress and then pretend you aren’t sweet. And you’re literally twenty-five. You do not qualify as an older man.”

Roman frowned doubtfully.

Remus cut through his thoughts sharply, “And don’t you fucking dare pretend I don’t mean every word of that. I don’t talk all soft very often and I never say things I don’t mean. Most importantly, we aren’t trying to get you to give us good grades. It’s damn near impossible to fail your class anyway. So bitch how do you feel about all of that?”

“Uh pretty good,” Roman breathed.

“Now let’s slow down again, was that what caused the panic? Also, why’re you in a suit? Don’t get me wrong you always look fucking amazing in that but like seems like an odd time to dress up.”

“I felt… not good body-wise,” Roman sighed.

“Why???” Remus seemed really confused now.

Roman huffed out a breath, “I’m… soft. If you squeeze me I go squish…” 

Another gentler knock sounded, “Hey do you mind if I come in?” Roman knew the voice belonged to Patton, “I think I might be able to help on this one.”

“It’s up to you Ro,” Remus told him.

“You guys are not supposed to be the ones comforting me,” Roman groaned, “I’m supposed to have my shit together by now.”

“There will never be a time in your life that you stop feeling and growing as a person.” A voice through the door said and Roman was sure it was Virgil.

“Just let them all in Ree,” Roman said, he moved to stand in the corner of the room.

“Thank god, I wanna help but they’re better at feelings stuff,” Remus practically ran to the door to let the others in.

They all came looking at roman with concern.

Janus seemed pale, “Roman I’m sorry for not noticing your discomfort sooner.”

“I didn’t notice it right away either, it’s not your fault.”

Janus didn’t seem to feel any better.

“Roman?” Patton said drawing his attention and Roman looked at him, “You know how I like to draw?”

Roman didn’t know where this was going but he answered honestly, “Yeah. They’re really great”

Patton’s cheeks colored at his answered, “O-oh well thank you. Now I’m sure you’ve noticed that I draw a lot of naked people?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I’ve spent a lot of time learning how people work and how their muscles move and I even took an anatomy class at the community college! And the most important thing i learned there is that stomachs aren’t supposed to be flat. Guys in magazines have to be dehydrated to have a very obvious six-pack. People are meant to have fat, it’s an important part of our body’s function plus when it comes to your stomach you got all the organs which are supposed to be squishy! I bet you or-can see where I’m going with this?”

“That… squishy isn’t bad?”

Patton smiled, “Even better than that, squishy is so good! And none of us would ever find you less desirable for your weight.”

Roman cast a doubtful look. Patton seemed to think for a moment before grinning.

“I have an idea to prove my point!” He exclaimed.

“What?”

Patton leaned in and whispered his plan into his ear. Roman felt his face heat up.

“Well, I think we can both agree I’m pretty Squishy myself, even bordering on chubby. So to prove that they really do like us I dare you to kiss me, ya know real intensely. I would bet anything that they get ya know _excited_ over just watching. Plus if it does get a bit more er… heated? Then you get to set the pace.”

Roman cleared his throat feeling a blush on his face as Patton pulled back from his ear, “Well, uh- we could definitely do that, I think I’d be more comfortable starting this way anyway…”

“Yeah? A little more control?”

Roman nodded.

Patton took Roman’s hand in between both of his, “Is everyone still okay with sexy time stuff?”

Everyone agreed, quite confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there is real smut next chapter! I'm sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning actual smut!  
> -face fucking  
> -exhibitionism sorta?  
> -roman is in charge technically but Patton is very clear about what he wants
> 
> anyway, have at it

Kissing Roman could do. This was an easy practiced action despite the very slight undercurrent of guilt that still ran through him.

Roman turned to Patton and intertwined the fingers of both their hands pulling Patton closer and finally managing to get the kiss he wanted from Patton. It was still teasing on his end but wasn’t that the way patton was with everything? 

The younger man was slightly up on his toes to reach Roman. Patton pulled his hands away to hold Roman’s face. His finger wove deliciously through Roman’s hair making his sigh into the kiss and put his hands on Patton’s hips, pulling him flush against him. Patton had a slight tent under his skirt and let out a pleased whimper as their hips made contact.

Roman wanted more of that noise

“Aah~!” Patton cried out as Roman walked them toward a wall, pinning Patton there gently, making sure he could slide away if he wanted. He pressed his thigh between Patton’s legs, just trying to get closer to him. PAtton to grind down against him with impatient panting breaths. His pretty blue skirt doing little to hide his erection.

“Can I- Am I allowed to-?” Remus’s voice sounded low.

Virgil answered, “Yeah baby you can touch yourself.” His voice was breathless.

Roman pulled away from Patton’s mouth and looked back. All four of them were watching him and Patton. Remus was rubbing himself through his jeans. Virgil had his arms wrapped around Janus from behind and was rocking against him. Logan was still but his face was flushed.

“I uh- If it is alright I am reconsidering the ‘I don’t want to receive’ part,” Logan said quietly.

Roman turned back to looked at Patton. 

“I told you. Everyone here thinks you look grea-- mmph god yes, Roman _more_ ,” He whimpered, “Please please _sir!_ ”

And fuck all if Roman wouldn’t do anything if it would make Patton say that again. 

“What do you want me to do?” ROman asked lowly, “I know this wasn’t part of the plan but if you up for doing more?”

“Could you uhm- Fuck my mouth?” Patton asked and Roman froze. He had never heard a curse word from Patton before, Patton seemed to panic and started rushing words out quickly, “I’m sorry, I just haven’t been able to stop imagining that since I was on my knees in front of you earlier and i want it so bad and-”

Roman kissed him gently to cut off the rant, then spoke, “That depends, will you go down gently this time for me?”

Patton nodded rapidly.

“Then you can if you want to…”

“Are you two trying to kill us?” Janus groaned as Patton slid to his knees.

“That was sorta the plan,” Patton said with a playful wink before turning back to the bulge in Roman’s pants. Patton looked up with a slight pout, “Sir? Your pants?”

Roman fumbled (perhaps a little too quickly) to kick off the offending article of clothing. As soon as they were off Patton mouthed over the material of his boxers over Roman’s cock, his eyes fluttering shut as if in bliss. Roman’s breath caught in his throat. 

Patton pulled back, eyes opening, “More please.” And how was Roman to ignore such a polite request?

Roman somewhat nervously slid down his boxers and immediately heard Logan moan. The nervousness dissipated as he heard Virgil murmur, “Holy shit I want to ride that.” His face heated noticeably and e was sure he was red.

Roman’s attention was drawn away from the other people in the room as Patton grabbed hi wrists gently and moved Roman’s hands to his hair.

“Would you mind pulling on this a little while I choke on you?” Patton asked politely as if he was asking Roman to hold the door for him.

Roman groaned but nodded, giving Patton’s curls a gentle tug.

“Mmm,” Patton sighed, “Perfect.” Then those soft pink lips were wrapped around Roman’s cock.

“Oh god Patton, baby, your mouth,” Roman gasped as the tip of Patton’s tongue ran along his slit.

Patton made a happy little humming sound at the implied praise and the noise sent vibrations up his cock. Roman bit back a moan, tugging at Patton’s hair again.

Then Patton plunged forward taking his cock all the way to the base. Roman lets out a grunt and pulled out quickly.

“Patton be careful!” Roman panted.

“Romaaaan,” Patton whined before dropping into a pout.

“You promise you’d be gentle,” Roman scolded. 

Patton huffed, “I’m trying but you said you would fuck my mouth and I was trying to be encouraging!”

“Too encouraging, It’s- uh- bee a while. Not sure I’ll be able to keep myself from choking you.”

“Good, then don’t try.”

“But-”

“Ro-ro, Patton likes it better a little rough. You can go harder than you are right now,” Remus told him, his voice suddenly at Roman’s side. Roman cast a glance at him.

“You’re naked,” Roman breathed looking him up and down.

“Yep,” Remus smirked and licked Roman’s cheek as he occasionally did. It was certainly one of his weirder shows of affection, “Pat, do you mind if I guide your head so he can get used to the pace you like?”

“My hero,” Patton smiled, leaning his head against Remus’s bare leg.

“My lord you are very naked,” Roman said unable to stop his eyes from flickering back and forth between the two men near him.

“You could be too,” Remus shot him a wink with a teasing touch to his arm, “or do you still need your suit jacket?”

Roman looked down with a start, he had forgotten his top half was still clothed, “Oh god I look ridiculous.”

“No, you look great, as you always do,” Logan spoke. The compliment from the serious man hit roman hard.

“And you can keep the shirt and jacket on if you want,” Virgil said.

“I Uhm, want them off… I’ll try not to have a break down this time,” The attempt at a joke sort of fell flat with his slightly nervous tone.

Remus gently slid the jacket off his shoulders and Roman watched as Janus took it, hanging it over the back of his office chair. 

Remus’s hands rested on the top button of his shirt, “You sure?”

“Yeah, I just need to not focus on just the naked part…”

“Hmm I got a way,” Remus said and then he leaned in, kissing Roman for real their time. And dear god he was probably a bad person because yeah this was his cousin and wouldn’t technically be an adult for another few hours but that fact wasn’t acting as the deterrent he thought it would.

Remus pulled away, “There, not so bad.”

Roman didn’t notice till just then that his shirt had disappeared.

“My turn?” Patton asked his tone falsely innocent.

“Yup,” Remus said turning Roman to face Patton fully and guiding Patton’s head towards Roman’s leaking cock.

Roman moaned as Patton’s perfect mouth once again took him. Then Patton’s head was bobbing at a steady pace giving deep languid strokes to Roman’s cock. Roman felt his cock bump the back of Patton’s throat a few times

Patton let out a high whine of what was clearly pleasure. Roman had no idea why patton enjoyed this so much but he wasn’t complaining.

“God you two are gorgeous,” Remus grunted as he jerked at his own cock with the hand that wasn’t guiding patton. His head tipped forward-leaning against Roman’s shoulder.

It was too much too good, “G-guys I’m uh not super sure how much longer I’m gonna last.”

Virgil’s voice seemed only a little lower than usual as he said, “Just come when your ready, Patton would probably be offended if you didn’t come in his mouth.”

“Mmhm,” Patton agreed. And that last bit of extra stimulation is exactly what he needed to tumble over the edge, his hips stuttering forward of his own accord.

“Ohhhhh Patton,” He groaned, riding out his orgasm before pulling out. Roman didn’t notice the come covering his hip and Patton’s face until he came down from his high Roman looked from the mess to Remus.

“Sorry,” Remus seemed almost a little shy.

Roman grinned and dragged a finger through it before popping his finger into his mouth, sucking it with the knowledge that holy shit this was Remus’s, and even though the flavor of come was usually his thing Remus’s wasn’t so bad.

“Oh fuck,” Remus whimpered.

“Let’s- let’s get you two some water and we can discuss the rest of the night,” Janus stuttered out as he zipped up his pants and Virgil wiped come off his hand with a tissue and a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing sub patton and 😳goodness that was fun


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so there is some more sexy stuff but not like a whole smut scene
> 
> fair warning for this fic Logan has chest dysphoria but most of the time bottom dysphoria isn't a super big thing for him so that stuff'll come up a little here
> 
> also be warned the angst gets a little heavier from here

“Okay so, are any of you up for another round?” Virgil asked as he handed out bottles of water from Roman’s fridge.

Patton’s hand shot up quickly, “I am, you guys pulled us away before I could do the best part.”

“Oh yes, and I suppose we should have just left you two to it? Patton, he may not be old but you certainly would have killed him,” Janus rolled eyes.

“What would he have done?” Roman asked Logan quietly.

Logan leveled him with a look, “He would have ground against your leg until he came.”

Roman felt his cock twitch at that and he was suddenly aware that everyone could see it, just as everyone could see Remus, sprawled naked over Roman’s couch, cock already achingly hard.

Roman swallowed thickly, “I’d like to do more.”

Remus waved his hand, “Can’t yet, Lil tired, ‘m gonna sleep. ‘Kay?”

“Okay, Remus,” Logan said carding his fingers through Remus’s hair affectionately.

“Ree, can I join you for some Cuddles? I already came and I’m not feeling very… ” Janus trailed off and roman could tell he was still feeling a bit guilty about before.

“Yay, c’ mere,” Remus left his eyes closed but opened his arms for Janus, “No clothes though ‘kay? Need ta touch.”

Janus stripped off his shirt and wriggled out of his pants leaving his boxers on and crawling on top of Remus.

“I would happily volunteer to help Virgil and Patton get off,” Logan said, then turned to Roman. “And if you wouldn’t mind just kissing me?” 

Roman was fine with that, his dick wasn’t ready for round two yet anyway. But it certainly was there after watching Virgil fuck Logan’s slick cunt while Logan sunk down onto Patton dick.

Once Remus woke up he goaded Roman into Letting Virgil ride his cock while Remus fucked him. And how was Roman to say no to that?

***

By the end of the night everyone was exhausted and the only one not sated was Remus but apparently it didn’t really matter what you did to him, his boyfriends had not seen Remus fully satisfied yet.

Roman almost wished he wasn’t so tired, wished he had enough time to test that out but god he was exhausted and he knew once he fell asleep this was over. They had agreed come morning they all would pretend this night never happened. Roman didn’t like that but it was necessary

“Alright so I have a queen-sized bed and it can probably comfortably hold three of you and you guys can use that. And the couch is a futon so I’ll set that up for the other two of you guys,” Roman reached under the edge of it, holding down the button to unlock the frame and pushing the back down flat, “Great. There are blankets in the basket in the corner. I’m gonna go to my office and try to get some sleep on the air mattress.”

“There is room for three of us on this,” Logan said giving Roman a pointed look.

“Oh ah… I probably shouldn’t, might make the switch tomorrow morning a tad bit more difficult,” He said apologetically, “Hard to pretend the we didn’t do… any of this if we wake up next to each other, and uh- we have school in the morning.”

The room was thick with emotion that Roman couldn’t bring himself to try and decode.

“Right,” Virgil said flatly, “Well then goodnight sir.” He grabbed Patton’s hand and led him away Patton didn’t look at Roman.

Remus was looking at him, his smile a little too wide, roman knew he was straining to keep up a happy face, “Yup, g’ night Ro-ro! One more kiss for your favorite cousin?” His tone was suggestive and he shot roman a wink.

Roman had to stop this, had to place them firmly back in the realm they were in before tonight, even if that was the last thing he wanted to do, “I uh… we should probably just go to bed, kid.”

Remus’s clearly fake grin faltered as Roman said the last word, his face unreadable, “Yeah, sure.”

And he stormed off down the hall.

Roman let out a long sigh, dragging his hands down his face. He collapsed onto the futon feeling a sickly guilt gnawing at the inside of his chest.

“They thought we would be able to convince you to make this a permanent arrangement,” Logan said.

“And what did you two think?” Roman asked tiredly.

“We knew better,” Janus replied, “You’re too good to let yourself be a little selfish. Too good to give yourself what you want.”

“I don’t want-”

“Yes you do. If you didn’t want more you wouldn’t care what happened to Patton’s knees. If you didn’t really care about us you wouldn’t try to protect Remus like you just did,” Janus said, “Don’t lie to us.”

Roman hesitated a moment before whispering, “I’m sorry.”

“You gave us as much as you reasonably could without everyone getting hurt unnecessarily,” Logan told him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Roman looked up and saw that the two of them had sat down on either side of him.

“They’re hurt anyway.”

Janus gently turned Roman’s head to face him, a hand lightly grasping his jaw, “Roman? You’re a good teacher and a good friend. And tonight you were the best boyfriend. Once they calm down they’ll see that, I promise you.”

He was so close and Roman hated every millimeter of the space between them.

“Can I be selfish for just a moment longer,” He breathed as he felt Logan wrap his arms around his waist and nestled his head in the crook of Roman’s neck.

“It’s not morning yet,” Janus said. It was permission but it wasn’t encouragement in either direction. The choice was Roman’s.

Roman leaned in and kissed Janus slowly, deliberately, and Logan mouthed gently at his neck and it wasn’t hot, it was a slow tingling warmth that felt comfortable and soft. 

Roman wasn’t sure when they laid back on the bed, and he wasn’t sure when exactly he turned around to capture Logan’s mouth. 

He wasn’t sure exactly when the kissing died down. 

He wasn’t sure of when they fell asleep.

***

But he knew exactly when he woke up. Virgil tore into the living room, looking panicked as usual. 

“Guys we got about a half-hour till school starts and we don’t know where Prince is. Have you seen…?” Virgil trailed off as he saw Roman. Roman blinked slowly. Why was one of his students in his house? Why was he in the living room? Why….?

Roman felt a person’s form shift at his side and the night before came rushing back.

_Oh shit._

Remus and Patton stumbled into the room, pulling on new clothes for the day. But then the froze eyes landing on the three of them on the couch together. No one moved or spoke for several seconds.

“Remus,” Logan began softly.

“No, it’s fine. I get it,” Remus said, he looked at Roman, “Lemme guess, you tripped and fell into bed with my boyfriends to cuddle all night when all I’m good for is a fuck. Makes sense. I’m going to school, you two can get a ride from him when your ready but I need a little time to cool off. Pat, Vee, if your ready grab your shit and we’ll pick up food on the way.”

“Right,” Virgil said and he awkwardly went to the table and picked his and Patton’s backpacks off the floor, and the three of them left.

Roman stood up, acutely aware that he was wearing only pajama pants and Logan was completely naked without his underwear or binder on. Janus was wearing Roman’s button-up.

“I am going to go get dressed,” He said. Even to his own ears, his voice sounded like it was about to break, “I suggest you two do the same. I’ll give you money to pick up food from the snack bar at school but we don’t have time to make breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh... sorry I had to hurt remus... it's okay eventually he will get to be happy again


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey did anyone order more angst? 😅

The ride to the school was silent. Roman noticed that Janus was still wearing a white button-up and equal parts of him were desperately hoping that it was Janus’s shirt simply wrinkled from being stuffed in a bag all night and desperately hoping that it was his shirt and that Janus was still wearing his clothes.

They parted ways once they arrived Roman handing them fifteen bucks for food, wordlessly and Roman had about ten minutes to run to the teachers’ lounge for a cup of coffee before he had to be in his classroom with the freshmen.

Once he got to his classroom, he sat gingerly in his chair trying to forget why his ass hurt and why his muscles were sore. He pulled a bottle of aspirin out of his desk drawer and took two with a long swig of coffee, today was gonna be a long day.

***

Luckily a few hours later he got a bit of a break during his prep period, so he made his way to the teacher’s lounge to refill on some much-needed caffeine and smiled wanly when he saw two of his friends also collapsed in the rickety chairs that had been provided for them. 

“Hey Roman,” Remy yawned. Presumably, he was tired for different reasons than Roman was.

“Hey guys,” Roman said feeding a dollar into the vending machine and pressing the buttons that caused his energy drink to come tumbling out noisily.

“What’s got you so down?” Emile asked, reading his emotional state easily.

“Just uh dealing with some… interesting problems. Hey guys, has a student ever told you they have a crush on you?”

Both of their eyes widened.

“No, but also I mean I just started this year so maybe it’s just me?” Emile shrugged.

“Nuh-uh, like it’s pretty obvious when they do have crushes on me because they’re not subtle about it, you know how kids are. But they don’t just _tell_ me. Usually, I just hear them giggling about it with their friends,” Remy said, “Why? Did a kid come to you and tell you? Was it one of those freshmen who are always looking at you like you hung the moon.”

“Uh, yeah,” Roman laughed awkwardly, “I tried to let him down easy but I think he’s pretty upset still?”

“Well I think anyone would be, after all, you are pretty cute,” Emile gave him a sweet smile and Roman knew this was another one of the man’s attempts at flirting with him and Roman wished he felt anything towards him. It would make life so much easier if he could get with Emile who was blessedly two years older than him.

Maybe things would be better if he had someone else to occupy his thoughts.

“Thanks em, you aren’t too bad yourself,” Roman sent him a playful wink that made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He didn’t like Emile that way but there were way worse guys than his best friend right?

“O-oh Thank you.”

“Yeah well anyway it won’t kill you have some dislike you for once, " Remy snapped suddenly, and stood up, "Don't see why you had to come and whine to us about it, it's not like you don't have everyone else you meet completely charmed."

And with that, he left.

"Huh… finals must be really getting to him, " Roman commented, "Hey uh, Em?"

"What?"

Roman took a deep breath and plunged into the icy water, "Do you maybe wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

Emile's face lit up, "I'd love to!"

"Cool, I'll text you the details later okay?"

"Okay!" Emile's smile was cute. It didn't make your heartache, it didn't leave you breathless. But it was cute. That was enough.

***

Roman grit his teeth and opened the door for his fourth-period class, trying to give polite smiles to some of his students as they passed through and doing the same for the five that he was dreading seeing. Logan and Janus seemed to have made amends with Remus if the hand holding was anything to go by, and they very carefully avoided Roman’s eyes as they passed. Roman caught a faint whiff of his detergent as Janus passed and he knew that was his shirt.

He wished he could be angry.

The class continued fairly normally but the room was much quieter without the five of them about and debating loudly. Instead, they talked quietly amongst themselves, and if they even so much as spared Roman a glance he didn't see it.

Thankfully eventually the bell rang for lunch and Roman pretended to be deeply engaged with his computer so that he wouldn't have to see when they all walked out. He waited till the door shut before he looked up.

The room wasn’t empty. The five of them were collecting their things and moving as usual to the table nearest to Roman’s desk.

“You’re here?” Roman asked.

“Indeed,” Logan said settling in a chair with a wince. He too must be experiencing effects from the night before.

Roman grabbed the aspirin from his desk stood up and set the bottle in front of Logan, “You look like you need this.”

Virgil laughed harshly, “You shouldn’t give a student medication, you might lose your job. Wouldn’t want to risk that for little old us.”

Roman flinched back from the words.

“Why’d you guys stay?” Roman asked looking down to shuffle papers uselessly on his desk.

“We agreed nothing would change right?” Patton said with a tired but genuine smile.

***

“Where are you going?” Remus asked as Roman slid on his leather jacket that evening, his first words to Roman since that morning.

“Out. You can order a pizza from my laptop, it’s already got my credit card info.”

Remus stood there staring at him.

“Do you need anything else?” Roman asked, regretting the impatience in his tone.

Remus seemed calm as he nodded, “Yeah, I wanted to just say _fuck you_.”

“What?!” Roman cried, “What the fuck have I done?”

“You are an asshole,” Remus said his voice thick with venom, “And you’re so fucking clueless. And I _hate_ you.”

“What is your problem?” Roman demanded.

“Your so fucking stupid, you’ve got that cocky smile, and you sing those fucking sappy ass love songs and I hate your stupid face.”

“Oh yeah real mature you ‘hate my stupid face’. I wonder every second of the day why I didn’t think you were mature enough to be in a relationship with someone my age,” Roman knew it was a cheap shot but he didnt really care.

Remus bared his teeth, his face flushed as it did whenever he was about to cry, “Fuck. You. You don’t understand anything.”

“Then make me understand! Tell me what I did because I thought we had a deal! I did what you wanted me to last night didn’t I?!”

“No! You didn’t! You _asshole_ ,” A tear slipped down his face, “I wanted you to fuckin’ fall in love with me! You were supposed to _finally_ love me back! But instead, you took away the only comfort I had. Because for all this time I had this dumb little fantasy that if we weren’t cousins, then you’d love me back and that was the _only_ reason we weren’t together.”

“Ree-”

“NO JUST SHUT UP,” He shouted, “you took that away because apparently you’re totally fine having sex with your cousin but dating me? No, it’s unthinkable. That means that its _me_ you don’t like. And I somehow had managed to convince myself that it was just the deal we had and that once we graduated we could- you’d- you’d _love me_. But- But then you wouldn’t kiss me and you called me a kid and immediately hopped into bed with my boyfriends because they’re worth actually giving to fucks about. And Like if you didn’t like me why couldn’t you just let me leave before we did all that shit?”

“I- How long?”

“What?”

“How long have you l-loved me?” Roman asked.

“Two years,” Remus shrugged, “But I had a crush on you since I was a kid…”

“I- I don’t know if I love you that way,” Roman said honestly.

“Could you? One day?” Remus wasn’t looking at him.

Roman sighed, hating himself for the answer but he couldn’t lie to Remus about this, “Maybe? I think so… but Remus listen that’s not how this stuff _works_. We can’t just be together. If anyone found out if our families found out. We’d lose them. I’m not worth that. You have four _wonderful_ boyfriends who adore you. Forget me.”

“I’ve tried,” Remus replied his tone hardening, it was clear he really must have.

Roman didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t willing to budge on this. If he did this shit any more he knew he would fall for not just Remus but all of them. He needed to distance himself from it all for their sake. Roman wouldn’t let Remus throw away their family just so he could be with Roman. If it meant breaking Remus’s heart, to stop this then that’s what Roman would do.

Then Remus gave him another chance to do just that.

“Where did you say you were going? Is it important?” His eyes were pleading with Roman to stay home, stay with him.

“I’m meeting someone and yes it’s important. If I’m late he’ll think I stood him up.”

Remus’s face twisted in confusion.

“Stood him…?” Remus’s face went slack suddenly, “It’s a date.”

“Yes,” Roman said trying his damndest to keep his voice neutral.

“Who?”

“Dr. Picani.”

“The- the school counselor?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“I um- I have to get going.”

“I’m inviting Janus and Patton over,” He stated. 

It wasn’t a request, they both knew Roman wouldn’t deny him this. Not after what he was doing.

“Good, that’s good, have fun.”

“You too,” He didn’t seem to mean it.

Roman couldn’t blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? repression and pining!
> 
> also I've decided I'm just gonna post as much as I can tonight because I'm bored and I have a small backlog of chapters and I've been a touch too consistent over the past few days and don't want you guys getting spoiled   
> (plus this will get us to the next horny part faster)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a romile date that doesn't end well!

Roman was a bad person.

Here was a perfectly nice, decently attractive guy sitting right in front of him talking about Disney and even now he had none of Roman’s attention. Roman was trying to listen don’t get him wrong but he couldn’t seem to get into the flow of a good conversation when his mind kept drifting back to Remus.

Roman was pulled out of his third intense reverie of the night by a gentle hand on his wrist Roman snapped his gaze back into focus. 

Emile was smiling kindly at him.

Roman groaned, “God Emile I’m sorry I guess I’m sorta out of it tonight. Got a lot on my mind.”

“Is someone waiting for you at home?”

He froze, “What?”

“Sorry it’s just every time your phone buzzes you check it, you keep checking your watch and I know for a fact that it’s not me that’s boring you because it’s Disney and I’m pretty sure the princes are what you based your personality on.”

Roman slumped, “Yeah sorry it’s just… you know Remus Duke?”

Emile nodded, “Your nephew?”

“My cousin actually but yeah, he’s staying with me for a few weeks while his parents are taking care of a sick family member and I knew he was having a bad day today but i didn’t find out just how bad until I was about to walk out the door and he said he’s going to have some friends over but I’m just… worried.”

“What’s going on with him?”

Roman chewed his lip as he considered how to phrase this, “He’s been... pining after this guy for a while. A real jerk if you ask me, and would probably be a terrible influence on him not to mention Remus’s parents definitely don’t want them to be together. But for a long time this jerk wouldn’t give him the time of day, then suddenly decided to date him for like less than a full day and then broke it off and claimed it’d be better if they forgot the whole thing because... I don’t know. I guess he thought it was a sorta no strings attached situation and panicked when feelings got involved? And I only found out as I was about to walk out just how much Remus cares for this idiot and he’s… really upset.”

Emile let out a low whistle, “That is a predicament. Do you know if the guy likes him at all?”

“He seems to… I think he’s honestly just as aware as everyone else of how bad he is for Remus and is just trying not to get too involved.”

“Seems like he crossed that line already when he agreed to date him for any length of time. Why don’t you just set the kid down next time you see him and explain that it’s really Remus’s choice to like him or not and to not base it on family opinions.”

Roman frowned, “What if I don’t approve?”

Emile smiled awkwardly, “I’d honestly say… get over it? Remus is an adult, isn’t he? Or will be soon? It’s not really your job to protect him from his own choices. ‘It’s like I always say, your majesty, children got to be free to lead their own life.’”

Roman pouted slightly, “That was an incredibly obscure Disney quote, Emile.”

Emile raised an eyebrow, “And yet you recognized it immediately.”

“Of course I did, I practically have The Little Mermaid memorized but that’s beside the point.”

“Then what is the point?”

“The point is, I have a lot to think about before Remus sees that punk again, thanks, Emile.”

“Anytime. However I do have to cut the date short now,” He gave Roman an embarrassed smile.

“What? Why?” 

He stood up, gracefully, “Well honestly, I’m beginning to think we work better as friends. As valid as your concerns are, when your cousin’s love life is more interesting than the date you’re on it’s usually a good sign that what you have going is strictly platonic.”

Roman felt his face heat up, “Wait no Emile, I’m sorry I swear you’re very interesting. I’m just easily distractable.”

“Well, I suppose we could always do a practical test.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll drive me home now but at the door, you can kiss me. If there’s a spark, great, but if there’s not, it’s no big deal okay?”

Roman nodded quickly, he had to make this work he needed to have a spark with Emile.

“Okay um let me pay,” Roman said fishing out his wallet.

“Thank you, Roman, that’s very sweet. I’m going to run to the bathroom and I’ll meet you back out here in a minute.”

“Okay.”

Emile walked off while Roman calculated a generous tip for the waitress and popped a mint into his mouth for Emile’s sake.

He needed to get his head in the game. He’d all but blown his date with Emile, too anxious about Remus to give his friend the attention he deserved. It didn’t help to ease his mind that he had received terrible advice from his two friends. Each of which boiled down to “Let remus hate you,” and “Get together with him.”

Soon Emile came out and they made their way to the car, talking a little more easily now that the air had been cleared some. And Roman drove him home.

He came to a park outside Emile’s apartment building and the two of them made their way to the door.

Roman was trying to read Emile’s body language and pin down just what style of kiss would win him over. He’d let Roman take the lead so far so this would likely follow the same pattern and Roman would have to be the driving force behind the type of kiss it was.

Emile caught sight of roman and how tightly he was coiled, “Roman, relax, we don’t even have to do this. If you like we can try one more date, we don’t have to kiss right now.”

“No, let’s try it,” Roman said hopefully playfully, “I swear I’m better at kissing than I am at talking.”

“If you’re sure,” Emile said, turning to him. 

Roman rested a hand on Emile’s hip and put the other on his cheek. He leaned in and tentatively pressed his lips to Emile’s. He ran a thumb over Emile’s cheekbone, his thumb brushing the frame of his glasses. Roman felt a jolt of heat curl through him, see he could do this. He tried to lace his fingers into curls that weren’t there. He pulled that hand back and trailed that hand down to run his fingers over a nonexistent tie. And the momentary illusion shattered. 

He pulled back and looked down into Emile’s stunned face his face was flushed and a shy smile made it’s way onto his face, “Wow that was… some kiss.”

Roman laughed awkwardly.

“So who were you thinking about other than me?” Emile said with a laugh.

“What? No, I-”

“Roman you reached for my hair, and made a surprised noise and practically jerked your hand away. Now I definitely washed it before you picked me up so If you weren’t grossed out by the texture then you must have been expecting something else, maybe someone else. Am I right?”

Emile was too perceptive for his own good. It hadn’t been intentional. The images of Patton and Logan springing to mind unbidden as Roman had kissed Emile.

Roman sighed, “I’m sorry, Em.”

“It’s quite alright, This was fun. And congratulations to whoever you were imagining because my goodness I imagine it’s only better when you’re actually who it’s meant for,” Emile said with a joking wink.

“I’m afraid they won’t end up finding out,” He said ruefully.

“Not reciprocated?”

“Just… complicated.”

“That’s fair. Happy Holidays Roman, maybe you, me, and Remy can meet to hang out during the break.”

“Yeah happy holidays Emile,” He said, turning to walked away before stopping, “Ohhhh I get it now!”

“What?”

“Remy likes you! That’s why he got all salty when we were flirting!”

“Oh… oh. _Oh wait I get it now_. I think I have a call to make, goodnight, Ro!” 

“Night!” Roman called back with the first genuine laugh all day.

He sighed as he climbed into his car. Now he was gonna have to go home and face the music. God, there was no way for this to end well.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman was greeted first by Janus.

Well.. ‘greeted’ might be a strong word.

“So originally I was going to give you this shirt back and apologize for having taken it but I just really wanted to have something of yours for today. It was going to be a very sweet moment. But then you left Remus sobbing on the couch while you went on a date and based on the smell of ice breakers coming off of you I’m guessing you two kissed so basically you just lost a shirt and It’s mine now, deal with it.”

Roman opened his mouth to respond but found he didn’t really have it in him, “I- okay.”

It had been a long day and they had been up until almost two last night with all the… well, you know.

Janus crossed his arms, “Now how do you plan to fix this?”

“I don’t,” Roman said feeling his chest clench painfully. He passed Janus and made his way into the living room.

Remus was sitting on the couch Patton on his lap. He wasn’t crying but his face was red and blotchy.

“You’re back early, I take it you weren’t invited in for sex,” Remus said, not quite reaching his usual semi-lecherous tone.

“Nope,” Roman said refusing to elaborate further than that, “Anyway, I’ve got some work so I’ll be in the office if you guys need anything.” He turned and made it all the way into the hall before he was stopped.

“Roman Prince, you get back here this instant,” Patton said, his voice taking on a sharp scolding tone Roman hadn’t heard from him. Roman walked back into the room and tried to remain casual.

“What’s up?”

“Well not Ree’s spirits I’ll tell you that much, and if I’m quite honest My opinion of you isn’t really up there either right this minute.”

The words struck Roman with a force, and immediately his eyes started stinging. He gritted his teeth and tried to not let the words sink in.

He spoke lightly, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Pat stop it’s not worth it he can go fuck whoever he wants. This, it’s not worth the risk to him and that’s fine. It’s not worth it, I’m not... whatever. It’s fine, he doesn’t like me that’s nothing new. I’m used to people avoiding me like a putrifying corpse,” Remus was trying to grin but it wasn’t really convincing, it was too manic, too broken.

“Remus I’m sorry you felt hurt by-” Roman said, tone distant.

“But you’re not sorry because you aren’t stopping whatever this fucked up act is so maybe don’t bother with the false apology. There’s a difference between trying to protect someone by not being with them and whatever this hot and cold nonsense it,” Janus said tersely, and he was right.

“Fine,” Roman sighed.

“Who do you think this is helping?” Remus asked, “When you rode my dick us being cousins didn’t fucking matter. But the minute i tell you i love you and you have the chance to shoot me down for real you say that you could love me but that you won’t date me because its suddenly a big deal that we’re cousins. And then you go out on a date. Do you like me or not? Are you weirded out by the cousins thing or not?”

Remus knew the answers to those but everyone in the room knew nothing would happen as long as Roman held to his resolve.

“I really have a lot of work to do.”

Remus huffed, “Whatever. Fair warning the others will be staying with us for the holidays.”

“What you think you just decide that without asking me?” Roman asked.

“No I think that Mr. High and Mighty ‘I must not give into my disgusting urges’ Prince should be happy to hear that he won’t be alone with his awful cousin who might seduce him into doing something he’ll regret. We both know that you want me to be as distracted as I can be from you so you don’t have to answer those questions so yeah, you’ll let me have my boyfriends stay here with us for the break.”

He was right. Roman knew that. He simply nodded and never emerged from his office that night.

***

The next day Roman left the house before the boys showed up. He went grocery shopping and was grateful for the reprieve from his need to perfectly contain himself. Because every moment in the same house as Remus or any of the others was hell. 

He had started realizing that these feelings they… they weren’t new. He just hadn’t put a name to them. They’d been building for this whole school year as he watched these five become wonderful writers, as he watched them get together and work out their problems.

Just little moments. Logan proofreading one of their essays and gently correcting the phrasing. Virgil playing his guitar quietly while they all chatted away during lunch. Patton sketching his boyfriends when he thought no-one was looking, the pictures slowly becoming more photorealistic. Janus, when he had finished his class projects insisting on helping Roman with grading so that he would have time to sleep that night. And remus, just… remus.

Everything about him. His eyes, the way he lit up when Na Na Na by MCR came on screaming along with the lyrics. ROman had that song on his playlist just so it would sometimes come up while Ree was in the car with him. Maybe Roman was in love with him but that was precisely why he wouldn’t ruin Remus’s life by letting himself confess.

No not true. What they needed was the truth. They needed to understand why he was turning them down. The only trouble was he had already boned himself by going on that date with Emile.

“Sir, are you alright?” The man stocking the bread shelf asked and Roman’s gaze snapped to him.

“Sorry what?”

“You’ve uh, been standing there since before I got here, and its been like five minutes at least. I’m not sure you’ve even moved…” He seemed a bit unnerved.

“Ah yes, sorry I suppose I just got lost in thought while i was stalling. This is the last thing on my list and I don’t particularly feel like going home.”

“I… Sir are you uh… safe at home?”

“What? Oh! Oh yes! I’m just sort of in the doghouse a bit with my er- roommate.”

He nodded sagely, “Trouble with the husband? I get that. My suggestion is to get his favorite meal and make it tonight for dinner. It won’t fix things but it may calm tensions enough to have a good conversation.”

Roman blanched at the word husband because that was so much further than he had even thought but the suggestion caught in his mind, “That is an amazing idea thank you!”

“Anytime man,” He said waving as Roman took off to get a few more things.

***

“Okay Look I have peace offerings if everyone will just come sit down,” Roman said to the five of them as he set the groceries on the table. He pulled out the few cold things he caught and put them in the fridge as they made their ways to the table seeming cautious.

“Okay for Virgil I have sour patch kids,” Roman said sliding the movie theatre style box of candy to the man at his left.

“Crofters for Logan,” He slid the jar across the table. Logan’s raised his eyebrows but his mouth twitched upward in that slightly pleased curve that Roman knew was rare.

“Janus I uh- well, I got you a mango, hope that’s okay, they didn’t have the mango tea I’ve seen you drink.”

Janus opened his hands to catch the fruit and roman tossed it gently. He glared at roman, but roman could tell the look was more cautiously optimistic than angry.

“Patton I got you a blueberry muffin.” Roman gently handed it to him.

“Yay!”

“And Ree I got a bunch of pizza rolls and chicken nuggets and mozzarella sticks and we can do that awful kabob idea you wanted to try with the grill for dinner. So are we good to talk?”

Remus’s face slid into a slow almost malicious grin, “You have something else for me in there.”

Roman huffed, there goes the surprise.

“Fine yes I do. I just saw it on one of the end caps,” Roman drew out a translucent green rubber octopus toy technically meant for teething babies, “New chew stim?”

Remus’s eyes lit up, “Hell yeah!”

“And it’s one of the good ones you can freezer when you want something cold,” Roman told him.

“Alright, I’m gonna wash this real quick so I can use it but get talking.”

Remus stepped into the kitchen and started washing it.

“Be nice,” Virgil almost growled at Roman.

“I will,” He took a deep breath, “I’m ready to answer those questions from last night.”

Remus’s neck practically snapped with how fast he turned his head.

“1) I do really like you… all of you.”

“You do?” Patton seemed genuinely surprised.

“How could I not?” Roman looked down at the table unable to meet their eyes at the moment, “The second thing is… the cousin thing. It- it doesn’t matter to me… not as much as I would’ve thought it would.”

“Excellent, so may we date now?” Logan asked taking a fingerful of jelly out of the Crofter’s jar.

Roman sighed, “I can’t. I won’t let my feelings get in the way of doing what’s best for all of you. So as much as I might want to, I can’t date you.”

“No, you won’t date us,” Virgil said with a huff.

“Yes.”

“Mmm yes, thats the reason, definitely nothing to do with your boyfriend,” Janus said sarcastically. 

“Boyfriend?” Remus repeated.

Janus pulled out a pocket knife and started carving into the skin of the mango, “He kissed the counselor last night.”

Roman winced, “I did but it was not fun. We didn’t work out. I am sorry I did that Ree, I wasn’t trying to be a jerk. I just, I was trying to get you all out of my head before i caught feelings and well too late, I fucked that up months ago. Just wish I didn’t notice because… well, this doesn’t feel good.”

“So that’s it then,” Virgil said with an air of finality.

“Can we try harder?” Patton said suddenly, everyone looked at him, “You know like… keep flirting with you? I think that if you give it a little more time you’ll see that… this is worth the risk. So can we try harder to convince you?”

“I prefer this idea,” Logan agreed.

“Yeah... “ Remus said around one of the little green tentacles of his chew stim, “Yeah! You’re scared that we won’t work out because of family stuff but we just don’t have ta tell ‘em! What we do in our bedroom’s none of their business! And you’re scared that it’s not healthy for us but honestly, you’re the one whose been dealing with brain problems about all this stuff so what if we give you time to settle into it? And we just ya know court you all princely-like! We could date, do things slow to kinda work our way into it? Or fast if ya want~”

Roman would really really like that but...“I don’t-”

Remus grabbed his wrist, and Roman met his eyes, “Please, Ro? I’ll watch all the dumb Christmas rom-com’s with you that you want and I won’t even make you watch Krampus this year.”

“On two conditions,” Roman said, knowing that he couldn’t say no to Remus. The best he could do was damage control.

“Name them,” Janus said.

“One if- if this does work out in the end we can’t be open about it until you all graduate. If I lose my job I won’t be able to keep this house and this is probably the only place that we can really do that stuff without being judged. We need me to keep my job.”

“Fair,” Janus agreed.

“And two, if I’m going to keep an open mind about us maybe getting together, I need all of you to stay open to the idea that maybe it’d be better if we didn’t get together.”

They all looked at each other. And seemed to come to a silent consensus.

“Fine,” Virgil finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now we're about done with Ro's guilt and we can jump back into the horny and fluff!  
> also i really want the chew stim i gave remus in this chapter but i can't find a really one like it :((


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning roceit sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey just so y'all know, logan has a little bit of a shitty past which will be addressed later and I'll warn for but there just the first hints of that here

Logan was… confused. He didn’t really know what the boundaries were now and no one was telling him. He could technically ask Roman but… he didn’t want to upset Roman by moving too fast. It was only two hours in and Logan already was not enjoying this casual dating thing. He needed more. He was used to the reassurance of kissing, holding hands, occasionally he had been known to simply take up residence in one of his boyfriend’s laps. Without that, in regards to someone who reciprocated his affections, he felt strangely… bereft. 

More than once he quite illogically had caught himself wondering if Roman still liked him despite his confession having been only a few hours before.

But he tried to keep a level head. After Remus’s plan for dinner inevitably caught fire Logan’s Chinese takeout had already arrived the others thanked him for having the good sense to prepare for the worst but then as he doled out food onto plates he felt a touch on his elbow he looked up and saw Roman over his shoulder close but not touching anywhere but his arm.

“Thank you, Logan,” His words were nothing special and he moved one quickly as if nothing happened but Logan felt himself flushing at the simple attention. His arm felt like it was tingling where Roman’s fingers had touched and Logan was very aware of the fact that he was not usually this sensitive. He swallowed thickly. Perhaps this dating thing would not be so awful.

***

Janus and Roman for the first few days spent a lot of time together because Roman was desperately trying to get through grading before Christmas and Janus insisted on helping.

Was he just finding an excuse to hang out with Roman? Absolutely. But there was nothing saying he couldn’t be helpful! So he worked hard, reading through even the most painfully amateur poetry.

He for the sake of his objectivity didn’t grade his boyfriends and tried to pass them along without reading but his eye caught on a couplet that concluded Logan’s most recent sonnet.

“But the monster’s eyes remain locked on me  
Some times I wish _I_ couldn’t fucking see.”

Janus frowned. That was odd. Logan had sworn up and down that while he might use metaphors for the sake of the poetic language he said he would never write fiction. This assignment was supposed to be about something that plagued them. What monster was Logan talking about?

His curiosity took over and he let his eyes flick to the top of the page and began reading.

“It’s disgusting, palpable, sickly sour.  
Believe me, I know that doesn’t make sense.  
But I swear I _taste_ its gaze every hour.  
The revolting beast, it never relents.  
It has been watching me for many years,  
Its eyes always trained on me like I’m prey.  
It’s maw Opens. In my eyes, I feel tears.  
Then someone comes in and scares it away  
For a short while but it soon will return.  
Saliva dripping, breathing in my air  
And then I know its heated gaze will burn  
Until I just melt. As if never there.  
But the monster’s eyes remain locked on me.  
Sometimes I wish _I_ couldn’t fucking see.”

That was… a tad concerning admittedly. Janus might have to ask Logan about this. He was distracted from the sonnet by a sudden limp weight leaning against his side. It appeared Roman had nodded off while reading a short story. Janus chuckled quietly, setting down the poem and shifting Roman gently off his so he could stand. 

It was late and Remus was already curled up asleep on the other end of the couch, head in Roman’s lap so Janus reached down and pushed the released button on the futon so he could gently lay it back. But as soon as he pushed the button the back of it went tumbling down with a bang, waking both men up with startled cries.

“Oh goodness darlings, I’m so sorry,” Janus cooed as he scooted them upward to lay more comfortably.

“I have more work,” Roman whined, trying to sit up. But Remus had already curled up against his chest fast asleep. 

“He’s so cute, I think I love him,” Roman murmured sleepily as he looked down at Remus.

“Shhhh, no confessions while you’re tired,” Janus said pressing a kiss to Roman’s forehead and laying a blanket over both of them.

Roman gave him a pouty look, “But it’s true.”

“Yes but doesn’t he deserve to hear the confession when you’re both awake?”

Roman smiled sleepily, “Hey you’re pretty smart.”

“And you are pretty and smart,” Janus said booping him on the nose.

“I just had a good idea,” Roman yawned.

“What’s that?”

“You should kiss me.”

“As tempting as that is I have a firm rule about sleepy consent not being consent.”

Roman huffed as if this was really inconvenient, “Can you at least kiss my cheek?”

“Oh fine I suppose I can bend the rule for you after all you did a lot of good work today.”

“Yay!” Roman cheer quietly and tilted his cheek toward Janus.

Janus placed a whisper-soft kiss there and Roman hummed happily.

“Okay Now ‘m gonna sleep okay?” Roman said wrapping his arms around Remus.

Janus nodded, “Good, I’m just gonna turn off the lights and make sure the front door is locked.”

“Okay but you gotta come back and keep me warm,” Roman told him as his eyes fluttered shut for the night.

Janus did as he was told.

***

After that night Roman went back to sleeping in the office despite their attempts at convincing him but Janus had taken to waking him in the morning after Patton made breakfast. I felt weirdly comfortable and domestic with all of them staying here.

Though, of course, his parents believed he was at a winter business lecture course for highschoolers and was staying at a college two states away. But that was beside the point. His parents would never agree to let him stay with Roman and the others. Even that first night when he “asked” them he never even bother to call, he just stood in the hall for a minute or two then returned.

Despite the lies that went into making it happen Janus was the most relaxed he had ever been. Here he was able to just be him. No school with grade to uphold. No family business with their board meetings and cocktail parties. And the best part was they were supplying him money for souvenirs and food while he was “away” so all he had to do was order a few things from that college online and email his friend who actually went to get the notes and anecdotes.

And he was planning on making the most of it. And part of that was waking Roman up. It was Christmas eve and after they all helped Roman decorate his surprisingly bare house yesterday Janus had secretly hung up mistletoe in the hall so he and Roman would walk under it and they would have to kiss to uphold tradition. 

He quietly opened the door not wanting to startle the man awake. When he walked in Roman’s back was to the door as he laid on his air mattress. He was under a thick blanket and seemed cozy.

“Ngk Yesss Janus Janus…” Roman groaned out and Janus realized with a smirk that Roman was very much awake. Now that he was looking he could see the covers shirting as roman presumably jerked himself off. 

“Did you need something?” Janus asked casually as he strolled forward. Roman startled so hard that he flew upward into a sitting position, his pillow getting thrown off the bed and knocking into the stand lamp in the corner. The lamp started to fall but Janus caught it before it could fall on Roman.

“Are you alright? He asked as he righted the lamp.

“Physically yes but my pride may never recover,” Roman groaned, curling into a ball, “You were so quiet coming in! I was trying to be fast!”

“Do you want a little help? It was me you were asking for right?”

Roman shook his head, “We shouldn’t. Plus the panic sorta killed the mood.”

“My apologies,” Janus said, “I was coming to wake you as Logan has helped prepare breakfast today which means we have to get out there so you can try his waffles.”

“Right,” Roman laughed awkwardly, “I just need to get pants on...”

“I’ll give you your privacy if you like,” The Janus raised an eyebrow, “Or I could stay.”

Roman’s eyes widened for just a moment, then he dropped into a smirk, “You are even better in real life.”

“Oh? Was I simply in your fantasies or did a make an appearance in your dreams?”

“Both.”

“Oh? Good dreams I hope?”

Roman nodded, “You came into my classroom…”

“Oh?”

“And-” He paused, “Janus I can’t tell you about this without my problem coming back.”

“Well I’m quite curious, I wouldn’t mind being a touch late for breakfast if it means I hear the end of this story. Or we can go out there…”

“No I want to tell you, I was, you know, just warning you.”

“Then please do go on~” Janus purred.

Roman visibly shivered at his words but pressed forward with his story.

“You came in and I ask what you were doing there and you told me to crawl under the desk.”

“Oh, That is an interesting idea.”

“And you sat in my desk chair and you uh well you had me cockwarm for you while you taught my classes, and you told everyone I was home with a sore throat. And in between classes you would let me… You’d let me pick a way to come if I could do it in ten minutes."

"That, Mr. Prince is not an appropriate use of a desk, " Janus said teasingly as he curled a finger around Roman's chin.

"Can you think of a better one?" Roman asked, a challenge in his eyes.

"No I suppose I can't. Although that sort of use should likely be confined to this desk instead. Maybe we could try that sometime if you like?"

“Promise?” Roman purred, sliding a hand up Janus’s thigh

“Brat,” Janus complained.

“More than you know, I was well behaved the other night, Don’t get used to it.”

“Promise?” Janus grinned.

“Will you just kiss me? I’ve practically dirty talked you and you’ve barely touched me.”

Janus gave Roman a quick kiss, savoring the brief press of lips. Roman hummed unhappily as he pulled away.

“I’m afraid that’s all we have time for we really should go.”

Roman gasped in offence, “I thought you were okay with being late.”

“I am, but I also plan to romance you before we have sex again so you better take care of that so we can get to our date today.”

Partially true, Janus also wanted to tease Roman a bit. 

“We have a date?” Roman asked.

“Mmhmm, everything’s planned,” Janus lied because he didn’t know until about thirty seconds ago that he was taking Roman on a date. But everything would be planned before breakfast was over.

“Were you going to tell me about this?” Roman arched an eyebrow.

“Just did but later on we can talk about rescheduling if you need. Now, shouldn’t you take care of that?” He gestured to Roman’s hard-on.

“Not with you watching and not touching, too much pressure to perform.”

Oh well, that wouldn’t do, “What If I touch some but I don’t help.”

“That would be good,” Roman agreed

“Okay, Come here,” He said patting his leg.

Roman raised an eyebrow, “You expect me to sit in your lap and Jerk off?”

“I don’t expect anything I can simply hope that a cute prince might deign to take my suggestions.”

“Hhhh, lucky for you sitting in laps is my second favorite thing to do,” Roman said as he moved to sit sideways in Janus’s lap.

“What’s the first?”

“Having people in my lap, but that’s not gonna work if I’m supposed to jerk myself off,” Roman said wrapping a hand around his cock and immediately attacking Janus’s neck with his lips.

“Aahh!” He cried out, “Now that is not fair, my neck is sensitive.”

“Good,” Roman moaned and he moved his hand faster, “Patton’s too sweet to be a proper tease beyond _that skirt_ and Remus doesn’t believe in delayed gratification, someone should be here to make you frustrated.”

Janus’s cock was at half-mast and he was trying to just take deep breaths because he really didn’t feel like going to the trouble of getting off before breakfast.

“You doubt Logan’s skill,” He managed to say in a mostly normal voice.

“Maybe but there’s nothing wrong with having two of a good thing and I think I’m pretty good at teasing.”

“You are good, my good sweet little prince,” Janus said, rubbing circles on Roman’s back.

“Mmm!” Roman bit his fist to muffle a cry, “So close, god.”

“So sweet I wonder how much you do this on your own? It’s a shame i could be there to talk to you before. Tell you every depraved thing I want to do to you...”

“Agh!” Roman came with a cried, shuddering in Janus,’s arms before he collapsed, falling against his shoulder.

A knock sounded at the door tentatively and the door cracked open, Virgil’s voice came through sounding nervous, “Hey uh sorry to interrupt the afterglow and everything but Pat and Lo say that the waffles are getting cold.”

“Okay, we’ll be right out,” Janus said.

“Cool,” Virgil replied and the door closed gently.

“Hey, Janus?”

“Yes?”

“I kinda like being called a prince, like I know it’s just cuz of my last name but…”

“You can be my charming prince as much as you like Roman,” Janus said dropping a kiss to the other man’s forehead and letting him rest in his lap just a moment longer.

“Thanks Jay,” Roman said softly.

That was this first-time roman called him Jay. Janus never wanted that to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the record, Virgil heard almost everything from the first mention of the dream onward ;)


End file.
